Don't You Wanna Stay?
by noble-obsessions
Summary: Sam is saying goodbye to the Glee club through a song during the last day of school. Quinn is heartbroken to see him go & four years later, they see each other again. Oneshot. In honor of Fabrevans, Sam Evans & Chord Overstreet. A/N: No Samcedes. EDITED!


**A/N: This is a tribute to Fabrevans, Overgron, Sam Evans and Chord Overstreet. Also, SAMCEDES DID NOT HAPPEN HERE.**

* * *

><p>Last day of classes arrived so quickly. Sam has yet to tell the Glee club about his family's plans. Everyone was so excited for their summer vacation. Some were ecstatic about looking up colleges and universities. Everyone wants to get out of Lima and Sam knows that very well. Unfortunately, he won't have the opportunity to fill out college forms with his friends. He wanted to sing all his thoughts to his fellow Glee members and he has found the right yet ironic song to do that. Sam has yet to ask Mr. Schue about letting him sing.<p>

He walked towards his locker to clean up and take home the remaining stuff he has. Little did he know, a certain blonde was unknowingly staring at him, lip bitten and hesitation in her eyes. He slammed the locker closed and headed towards the choir room. Quinn did the same and followed suit minutes later.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester said loudly. Everyone settled down. He sat in front and in between Mike and Artie while Quinn settled at the back beside Santana. "As you know, it's the last day of classes. We're not going to do much except sing whatever we want to today-" Rachel's hand shot up immediately. "Rachel, later. I'm not yet done." The diva scrunched her face in disappointment and put her hand down. "As I was saying, we're going to sing. In that light, I hope you all have something in you. I'm going to pick your names up from this hat and whoever I pick first will sing. Just a fun little get-together. If you want to sing together with someone, it's fine. Do your thing." Everyone mumbled some sort of excitement and Sam smiled sadly at this. It was the perfect opportunity. "And first off is," Mr. Schue announced, picking from the hat. "Sam!" He smiled again. It's as if the world's conspiring for him at this last day at McKinley.

He stood up nervously. It wasn't like him but he figured he's going to at least cry after his performance. Sam borrowed a guitar from one of the guitarists. Everyone settled down and waited for Sam.

"Um, okay. My song is a duet and well…" he started to say as he strapped on the guitar. "I want to sing this to all you guys and I hope you get the meaning. I was planning on really singing dedicated to all you guys today and you'll know why in the end… And well… It's also kind of an ironic song so yeah."

He started strumming the first verse.

_I really hate to let this moment go __  
><em>_Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow __  
><em>_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this _

The band quickly picked up on the country song and improv'd some parts. Some of the Gleeks gasped at the song because it was a sad one and Sam and sad has been bundled up together for quite a while now.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? __  
><em>_Don't you wanna hold each other tight? __  
><em>_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? __  
><em>_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? __  
><em>_We can make forever feel this way __  
><em>_Don't you wanna stay? _

Some people started singing along with him in low volume like Rachel and Artie. Everyone in the room bopped their head along the beat or tapped their feet on to the floor as Sam sang his feelings out. Quinn, hunched on her sit with her knuckle under her chin, can't help but think why Sam was singing this song to them, and even dedicated it to all of them. She bit her lip, starting to put pieces together.

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast __  
><em>_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last __  
><em>_When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye _

By now, everyone was nearly singing the song to theirselves, not allowing their voices to boom over Sam's for this was his performance. Sam's voice started to strain as he heard his friends sing along with him. He took a deep breath to not allow the choking to get to him. Sam moved around the room during the entire performance. By now he stopped in front of the area near Quinn. He didn't want to obviously dedicate the song to her so he did that. In front of him was Tina and Mike, above them was the Unholy Trinity, Quinn at the far right.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? __  
><em>_Don't you wanna hold each other tight? __  
><em>_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? __  
><em>_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? __  
><em>_We can make forever feel this way __  
><em>_Don't you wanna stay?_

Quinn sat up, eyes squinting and glinting at the light. Sam wasn't stupid about Quinn. _She knows,_ he thinks. He twisted and moved towards the other parts of the choir room, singing along with Artie and finally patting Mr. Schue's arm before going to the last part of the song. He didn't want to just leave Lima like a thief, he wanted a proper goodbye, especially to the girl who still had his heart.

_Oh yeah… __  
><em>_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby __  
><em>_That it feels so perfect, baby __  
><em>  
>He went back to the middle of the room to finally sing to everyone again in general. However, it's as if his feet can't make him stay put in one place so he walked over again near Quinn. This time, he looked so lovingly at her, wanting to look at her beautiful eyes that captivated him for probably the last time. He sang the lines with so much emotions and everyone felt like they somehow connected to it with their own personal issues. Quinn looked away from him, not wanting to let her walls go crumbling down just by the sight of him. It hurt her enough that he doesn't want to be with her anymore and right now, it's confusing her as to why she's getting the feeling that he's serenading her when he doesn't want her anymore.<p>

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? __  
><em>_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? __  
><em>_Don't you wanna hold each other tight? __  
><em>_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? __  
><em>_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? __  
><em>_We can make forever feel this way __  
><em>_Don't you wanna stay? __  
><em>_Don't you wanna stay? _

He ended the song with small tears in his eyes as everybody clapped at him. As soon as it died down, Quinn took the opportunity to say something, things piecing up together perfectly.

"You're leaving," she said simply in that sad but strong tone she always possessed. Sam looked at her quickly and down to his feet. He felt hot tears threatening to fall. Her eyes had all these emotions - sadness, anger - everything and he most definitely didn't want to look at that pool of emotions.

"Sam?" Mr Schue said, asking for confirmation.

"Yes, we're leaving. You all know my situation," he tried to choke back his tears and not cry in front of everyone but he failed. A few hot tears slid down his cheek as he bit his lip and took a deep breath. "And we can't afford to live in Lima right now. So we're moving back to North Carolina with my grandparents. I'm not going to finish school with you guys. I love you all, and I will miss you guys terribly. I'm sure we can meet up again someday soon-" and before he can finish, Rachel and Mike and Artie walked towards him to envelop him in a hug. Finn, Tina, Mercedes followed suit. Then Puck and Lauren and Brittany and Santana. Mr. Schue bit his lip in sadness and happiness that his students are showing Sam and joined the group hug. Sam could see from all of this hugging and the total dam-breaking, cry-inducing moment, that Quinn wasn't moving from her seat. He saw the glint on her beautiful eyes before she quietly walked out of the room, much to his dismay.

Everyone got off the hug eventually when Puck shouted that they should throw a 'See You Later' party for Sam, to which everyone agreed on. "When do you leave?" Puck asked him.

"The day after tomorrow," he mumbled back.

"Well come by my place," Puck announced. "All of you Gleeks better come or I'll kick your ass. We gotta make Sam's last day in Lima the best!" Everyone cheered and forgot the Glee performances they were to do. Mr. Schue let them off early to give Sam an awesome See You Later party.

* * *

><p>When Sam got back to the motel, he asked his parents if he could go to his See You Later party. His parents let him as they were nearly done packing. Him, together with his parents, are all taking turns to drive down to NC in three days. Sam knows he could use all the fun. He went to Puck's place around 6 and he could hear the booming sounds from afar. He went inside and everyone celebrated him. Some nice football guys were there, some old classmates and every Gleek. He enjoyed his night, dancing with almost everyone and drinking a couple of shots. He can't have a hangover because he has to be prepared to drive. He saw Quinn in one corner and asked her to dance when Puck motioned for him to dance with Quinn. The faux-hawked guy changed the song to their version of Time of My Life, to which most Gleeks started to dance to.<p>

"Now I… Had the time of my life... No I never felt this way before... Yes I swear..." Sam smiled and started to sing as he put his arms around Quinn's waist. Quinn wasn't looking up at him, afraid that she'll cry for the second time that day. He was being as honest as he could at that moment and the song just fit so perfectly. That line was something he would say to Quinn at one time or another. Sam stopped singing to address Quinn. "I want to thank you, Q."

"For what?" she whispered, still averting his gaze but wrapping her arms more securely around his neck.

"For everything," he said. He didn't want to break in front of her and tell her how stupid he is for not listening to her explanation before he dumped her. "You've made me feel a lot this past year. I never knew I could feel all of that."

"I've done nothing but hurt you," she replied to him, choking back her own tears.

"That's just one part. We dated, didn't we? That made me happy. And I chose you, didn't I? That doesn't mean it's all smiles and no cries," Sam said, comforting Quinn in the process. "I've forgiven you even before I broke up with you. I just thought you should know that."

She shook her head, finally looking up at Sam with glinting eyes. "I don't deserve your forgiveness," she said. _There it is_, he thought. _Those eyes, oh my god. I might break._

"You do," he said. "You deserve the best."

She shook her head and smiled at him sadly. "I'll miss you," she said, gripping her hold on to him. "So much."

"Me too," Sam said, smiling at her with that look of love and it feels like sectionals all over again. "I will keep in touch, don't worry."

The song ended moments later and before Sam knew it, it was nearly one in the morning. Quinn headed home early, stating she wasn't feeling well but in reality, she was just going to cry herself to sleep. She said goodbye again to Sam which he said was supposed to be a see you later. They hugged and Sam fought over tears threatening to fall. Later, Sam said his goodbyes and see you's to everyone and said that there's always Facebook to keep in touch with. Mike and Tina gave Sam a ride to the motel and said their see you's again.

* * *

><p>Around two in the morning, Sam awoke from the vibration of his downgraded phone. It had a missed call and a text message from Quinn. He fumbled the buttons to read the message.<p>

_**Sorry to wake you up :( Can you please go out of the motel?**_ It said. He looked from under his blanket and saw his parents in deep sleep as well as his kid siblings. He slipped on a pair of sweats and a wifebeater and some slippers before quietly heading out.

He saw Quinn's car from one of the parking spaces and saw her there. He walked towards the car. Quinn saw him and his gorgeous arms and then unlocked the door for him as he walked towards her. Sam got inside the car, bed head still atop his head.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked, shifting over the seat to look at her. Quinn had her head hung low.

"No," she said quietly. "I've… I've been crying the whole night, Sam." She finally looked up at him, bloodshot eyes looking back at him.

"Oh Quinn," he said as he moved to envelop her in that familiar hug he used to shower her with when they were still together. "I've cried too, but it's not like we're not going to see each other again." He ended the statement with a kiss on Quinn's hair that sent tingles down the girl's entire body.

Quinn reluctantly pulled away and took a deep breath. _This is it. Breaking my walls down for him_, she thought. "It's not just that, Sam…"

"Then what?" He asked as he completely pulled away from her, afraid that he'll never want to leave Lima if she gets too close to him again. It took almost all of him to not pounce on her and declare his feelings for her again, to tell her that it never faded away and that he was just waiting for her.

"Sam… I told you this already but," Quinn started to say as she bit her lip. That lip bite that took Sam away because she looked so cute doing it. It was silent for a few moments as Sam let her have this talk. "I want to be with you, Sam." She revealed, looking at him with love on that beautiful hazel green eyes.

_Lor menari_, he thought. _Holy crap, did she just say that she still wants to be with me? _"Quinn," he moved to hug her again as Quinn's tears spilled. "I'm so, so happy to hear that…"

"But?" she said, sensing the 'but' in his statement as she cried onto his wifebeater.

"But we're moving…" Sam said sadly. "I want to be with you too, Quinn. I need to and I need you. But we can't."

She pulled away a little, "But Sam, I'm willing to do long distance with you… I know I need you. You're different and you make me feel so much. Sam…" Sam pulled away and looked out the windshield for a while before he answered her.

"Q, you deserve the best boyfriend in the world," Sam started. "I don't think I can do that a half a thousand miles away from you. As much as it'll hurt me to know that any guy can have you, you deserve the best. You deserve someone who can be beside you with just one phone call, someone who can take you out as much as possible. I can't be that to you if I'm that far."

"But I'm willing, Sam," she said, looking at his eyes to melt him off to say yes. "I don't care if you can't take me out or whatever, I just need you."

"I need you too, Quinn. But I'm sorry. If we're meant to be, we're going to find our way back to each other," he said as he glanced at the clock on Quinn's dashboard. "Hopefully, we're still both single when that happens."

Quinn pulled away from him and cried for a couple of minutes, taking Sam's rejection not so well. Her hands covered her eyes as she pulled her feet up to the seet and leaned down on her knees. Sam leaned on the seat, a few hot tears sliding down his own face. He didn't want to reject Quinn but he knows Quinn in and out. Now it's breaking him and his heart to see her so miserable, crying her eyes and heart out because of him when everything would be okay if he just said yes. However, Sam knows she deserves the best and he's going to do anything for them to see each other in the future.

"It's getting late Q, you better go home," Sam sadly said when Quinn's cries died down a couple of minutes later. She wiped her bloodshot eyes on her sleeves as he looked at her. She shot him a sad smile as he moved to once again hug her.

"I'll really miss you," she whispered as Sam soothed her back. "I love you, Sam." Sam tried to hold back his tears but failed. He felt his own heart breaking because of his own rejection.

"I love you too, Quinn. So much," he said as they both pulled back, only for Quinn to bring her lips to him. The kiss lasted for a moment. It was sweet, not so chaste but definitely something they'll both remember. "Someday," he stated as the kiss ended. She started the car as soon as he got out of the car but not before telling her to text him when she got home. Quinn pulled away from the parking lot as Sam touched his lips. He didn't fall asleep that night all because of Quinn.

* * *

><p>Four years later and they're enjoying their junior year in college. Somehow, Sam's parents found jobs at NC that they rose from their family recession. They were back on track and was able to send Sam to NYIT for a degree in Advertising. He figured Quinn would be in New York.<p>

After he left, his heart always ached for Quinn. He still loved her, even after four years. They talked from time to time on Facebook during the summer he left but everything changed when they went to college. They had less time to talk so keeping in touch practically faded away. He didn't know where she was so did she. They weren't able to talk much about college but he did know Quinn was submitting applications to Columbia, NYU, USC and Sarah Lawrence at her mother's request. He figured Quinn wouldn't like to be all the way in California so New York was his best shot. He didn't have much option but NYIT or the long list of community colleges at NC. After some talking through with his parents and how the loans would go, they let him go to New York after he got his acceptance letter. He figured it would be so much better than staying in NC and sticking to community colleges.

Quinn on the other hand, became busy as well. She got accepted in to Columbia, her first choice and had no other plans of even attending the other the schools she applied for. Everyone knows she isn't the cliché dumb blonde who wanted to cheer forever but was knocked up in the process. No, Quinn finished second of their class, a nationals award in her pocket along with a list of academic and non-academic achievements. There in Columbia, she went on to her dream of burying herself in the art so she pursued a Creative Writing degree minoring in Film.

One Friday night, Sam was getting ready for his set up at work. It was a newly opened coffee shop so he immediately looked for a second job at it. They accepted him as an entertainer every Friday and Saturday nights. He played for 2 hours with his guitar, singing sweet melodies and sometimes requests from customers. It was a quaint coffee shop with that homey feel to it. Right on cue, he stepped up to the small stage and the stool to do his introductions. People, particularly women, took a liking to him. He sang a couple of songs he practiced and some from Glee.

"Alright," he said over the mic, guitar strapped to himself. The door dinged every now and then, signaling a customer entering the coffee shop. "Fifth song of the night, something really close and personal to me. It's country and was famous about 4 years ago. Don't You Wanna Stay by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson. Hope you guys like it!" People clapped for him as he strung his guitar.

Quinn, unknowingly, went inside the new coffee shop. It was attracting to her eyes because it looked so homey and it looked like there weren't so much people inside. She thought she could use the live music while doing some of her writing. She settled inside at a corner where she didn't have the stage's view so she wouldn't be distracted. She didn't see Sam immediately but she did know the song. She ordered her drink and sat down to start working on her papers. She shook her head as the song starts to end, knowing it was filled memories of him and Sam. Sam who she lost contact with since college started. She took her phone out and went over to text Sam, but she figured he wouldn't like it if she suddenly appeared in his life. She knows she has tried to move on from him but it was useless. It's like Sam and her were meant to be but Sam hasn't really contacted her either. She put her phone down just as the singer said he'd be back after his break. Quinn finally looked up, only to catch a glimpse of the performer's back leaving the small stage. She knew that voice, it was familiar to her but shook it off as someone who probably sounded like someone she knew.

Sam padded down the stage and went to the dressing room where he caught a short haired blonde with pink streaks on his peripheral vision. He turned back and walked towards the girl, eyes squinting and a giant smile spreading quickly across his face. "Quinn?"

Quinn, pen in hand looked up, a smile forming on her face as well. "Sam," she said with so much delight in her voice as she stood up, dropping her pen in the process and Sam once again enveloped her in that hug that fit them so well. They pulled apart and Quinn licked her lips.

"You look amazing," he said, complimenting Quinn's still sexy figure. Quinn smiled and mumbled a 'thanks' to him. "You're the one who sang?" He nodded shyly at him, red tinting his cheeks. "I knew that voice sounded familiar. Still the charmer, I see." She flirted.

"It's the hair, it's gotta be the hair," he joked back. They stared lovingly at each other for a moment before Sam broke the short silence. "Someday," Sam said all smiles. "I told you."

"Shut up," she jokingly said as he wrapped his strong, built arms around her waist and Quinn's arms around his neck. "So are you staying now?" She asked, referencing the song.

"Now that you're here, then I'm pretty sure I am," and Sam lovingly kissed her, even lifting her and spinning her, for a long while before going back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I did some sort of justice on this. I'm still depressed over Fabrevans never happening again. Reviews? :) **

**PS: 'Years Later' may be updated this weekend. I'm still writing it and I have exams coming up. Darn, college. Y U SO HARD? Hahaha, okay, first time pimping my Twitter here. If you want to contact me on Twitter or anything, do so. My username is 'YeahItsPatricia' :)**


End file.
